SPEAR HEARTZ 27 : Speed Racing
Tombak hati (SPEAR HEARTZ) adalah julukan bagi orang yang memiliki tekad kuat dalam mengejar "impian"-nya di Earth . Kevin Tatsumi dari Mt.Yukiyama , memutuskan untuk berkelana demi mewujudkan impiannya untuk memberikan perdamaian abadi di Earth . Selama mimpi tiada akhir adalah pemandunya ... maka ia tidak akan pernah berhenti ! Chara Pict : https://www.facebook.com/media/set/?set=oa.282710438505820&type=1 Pengenalan Tokoh (Yang muncul di chapter sebelumnya) : - DOLLARS Squad : ~ ALL MEMBER - Bounty Hunter Lion Federation (BHLF) : ~ Radins : Head Hunter ~ Abdullah : Head Hunter PS + Vice Head Sebelumnya, Kevin menerima tawaran Radins utk bermain di Five Simulation Games... Narai dan Lody memperhatikan dr kejauhan..., yak akhirnya game pun dimulai!!! ROUND 1 : SPEED RACING COMPETITOR :DK : ACIL, AKBAR, SHIN BHLF : MR. WIDODO, SYAHREZA, ASUKA ARENA : Monaco Sircuit Di tribun... Seller Soldier : kacang, kacang! permen, kuaci, semua ada! *jualan Ling : beli 1 bang! *beli 1 Rahandi : *grep kraus kraus kraus (merebut kacang Ling) Ling : Rahandi, kejam sekali kau T_T Rahandi : mbah Acil! jangan mau kalah sama yang muda!!! Salman : kuharap Akbar bisa melakukan ini... *niup asap Arz : Hehehe, Shin... buktikan kalau kau bukan cuma Blacksmith biasa *grin BH 1 : hah! kalian takkan menang selama ada Mr.Widodo! di masa keemasannya ia adalah Racer no.1 didunia, bahkan sampai sekarang! BH 2 : lalu Asuka adalah tukang reparasi terbaik kami! Arz : racer? ternyata kalian sudah mempersiapkan semuanya ya... klise BH 1 : dari awal kalian tak punya kesempatan menang! Ling : hahaha, kita lihat saja, maju mbah!Akbar!Shin-san! Di Tribun utama... MC : baiklah! sebelumnya Head Hunter kita yaitu "Steel Radins" telah mengadakan kesepakatan dengan Kevin Tatsumi dari DOLLARS K.! Radins : huhuhuhu... *menatap Kevin di tribun Kevin (Though) : ngapain dia lihat-lihat *bulu kuduk Kevin berdiri MC : Saya akan berlaku sebagai MC di "5 Simulation Games" kali ini! yak, kita mulai saja games pertama yaitu Speed Racing!!! Radins : tim unggulan i takkan lose *grin MC : pertama adalah team ace kita yang tidak pernah kalah dalam sejarah 5 Simulation Games!!! yaitu "Shredder Caesar"!!! dikepalai oleh lansia botak mantan racer sirkuit legal yaitu Mr. Widodo!!! lalu ahli reparasi mesin, si tangguh Shinn Asuka!!!, terakhir... tapi tidak yang paling lemah! ahli pedang Ittouryuu dari Knightdom of Aristocrat, Syahreza Phantomhive!!! Kevin : seorang kakek Racer no.1 di- Earth... ahli reparasi mesin, lalu kenapa ada Swordsman 0_0? Radins : jadi you tak tahu aturannya? all people yang bertanding boleh ganggu their enemy... dan kau tak boleh mengeluh, because that is tradition Kevin : tradisi ya... terserahmu, team kami tak selemah yang kau bayangkan Radins : we will see that... *weak smile MC : lalu team penantang! terdiri dari Acil si mantan komandan pasukan pembebas, Akbar si mantan DARK MATTER, dan Shin si blacksmith eksentrik!!! mereka menamai team mereka sebagai "Killer Hound"!!! Kevin : wew, keren!!! *semangat Di sirkuit... Shin : ideku keren kan? *bangga Acil : seharusnya diberi nama team "Bete'a" aja #plaks Mr. Widodo : hmmh! sepertinya isi team lawan anak muda semuanya! pengalaman adalah segalanya... karena pengalamanlah yang menempa diri kita #DOOOOOOONG Acil : Wahai kakek botak kepala mengkilap, tidakkah kau melihatku disini? *jreng jreng (main ukulele) Mr. Widodo : hmmh! ternyata ada juga orang tua, tapi pengalamanmu masih kalah dari pengalamanku! *menghembuskan nafas Acil : semoga yang terbaik yang menang Shin : *mendekati Asuka, hei gadis... jadi kau ahli mesin juga? Asuka : *naik pitam, *DUAGH (meninju wajah Shin)... aku cowok #DOOOOOOOONG Shin : a-ah maaf! *sembunyi dibelakang Acil Akbar : sepertinya balap ini akan seru ya *menatap tribun Syahreza : hei, bukankah lebih baik kita jabatan dulu sebelum bertanding? *menawarkan jabat tangan Akbar : ha? benar juga :D *jabat tangan, sorot mata keduanya ramah ttp didalam pikirannya? Akbar n Syahreza (Though) : raut wajah yang menjijikkan, jangan harap kalian bisa menang *grin Akbar : ah, maaf :O, aku harus bersiap-siap utk balap *mendekati mobilnya Syahreza : Ararararara~, baiklah... loser *berbisik Acil : siap? *masuk mobil, duduk di kursi supir Shin : tak perlu ditanya, (Though) : aku ingin membalas tinju ga- eh pria tadi *masuk di kursi sebelah Acil Akbar : kalau begitu aku dibelakang *masuk di kursi penumpang Mr. Widodo duduk di bangku supir, Asuka di sebelahnya, lalu Syahreza dibelakang... kedua team telah berada di mobilnya masing-masing, tidak ada custom di kedua mobil balap tsb utk menjamin kesportifan kedua pihak, balap akan segera dimulai! MC : ready........... Kevin : *gluk (menelan ludah) Arz : akhirnya dimulai juga... *fokus Ling : bukan masalah kastil, tapi jangan sampai mereka kalah Rahandi : *makan popcorn Salman : ........... *melihat ke arena dengan mata serius Radins : START MC : GO!!!!!!!! *DOR (menembakkan pistol aba-aba) Balap pun akhirnya dimulai, kita sorot sirkuit! Mr. Widodo : *mengatur dari mode gigi ke mode auto, *GREK BRUUUUMMM (menginjak gas dan langsung tancap dengan kecepatan 300km/jam) Akbar : anjrit! kenceng amat 0_0! *kaget ngeliat mobil lawan Mr. Widodo : sudah kubilang kalian cuma anak muda.... *ngomong sambil nyetir Akbar : mbah, kita tancap juga! *nepuk bahu Acil Acil : tapi nak, mbah belum pernah nnyupir mobil!! *panik Shin : apuaa!? gile lu ndro!? #plaks Akbar : coba aja dulu mbah! *memberi semangat Acil : ok, ok *fokus, *GREKKKK BRUMMMMMMMMM (menginjak gas terlalu kencang sampai mobilnya melaju dgn kecepatan 450km/jam) Akbar : AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! *rambut Akbar berdiri Shin : blehblehbleh! *mulut Shin memble (?) Acil : gimana kalau mau berhenti!? *BRUAK (nabrak papan iklan) Shin : hah... hah... pengetahuan baru, jangan biarkan mbah Acil menyentuh teknologi... karena dia gaptek #plaks Asuka : sepertinya orang-orang brengsek itu sudah ketinggalan jauh *ngunyah permen karet Syahreza : Arararara~, ternyata mereka sama... bukan, lebih parah dari musuh-musuh kita yang lain selama ini *menghela nafas Akbar : mbah, tuker posisi! *tuker posisi jadi supir Acil : mbah istirahat dulu ya di belakang *Acil memegang jantungnya Akbar : fuhhh~ *konsentrasi penuh dengan tatapan tajam, *GREK (menginjak gas) Mr. Widodo : payah, anak muda jaman sekarang memang payah... ng? *melihat kebelakang lewat kaca spion Akbar : *BRUUUUUMMM CKITTTT BRUUMMMM (Akbar mengejar ketinggalan) Mr. Widodo : anak muda itu!? Akbar mengeluarkan bakat tersembunyinya sebagai Racer! ia mengejar ketinggalan mereka yang sudah cukup jauh dengan full speed plus master handling yang mengagumkan! Acil : nak Akbar kenapa gak jadi pembalap aja?! Akbar : saya sendiri baru tau kalau jago mbah *smiles Mr. Widodo : jangan pikir aku akan kalah dengan yang muda!!! *BRUMMMMM (mengejar Akbar), Asuka!!! Asuka : siap, *mengotak-atik perangkatnya dan menciptakan bazooka. BIEBER BAZOOKA... rasakan ini* mengeluarkan badannya lewat jendela dan menargetkan mobil Akbar Akbar : dafuq!? Asuka : die *BLARRRR (nembak kearah mobil lawan) Akbar : ugh! *CKITTTT (melakukan putaran 360 derajat utk menghindari misil bazooka) Mr. Widodo : bagus, mereka jadi terhenti sementara *nginjak gas dalam-dalam Akbar : kita ketinggalan lagi! Shin : maju bar... akan kutangani si cowok cantik itu *membuat sesuatu Akbar : ok! *BRUMMM (mengejar lawan dari belakang) Asuka : masih ngotot juga... *menarget mobil lawan Shin : Gyahahahaha! *jkrek (membuat gatling gun) Asuka : huh, jadi kau engineer juga? *BLAR (menembak) Shin : bukan, aku Blacksmith *der der der der der der der (meledakkan misil Asuka diudara) Asuka : what!? Shin : seharusnya kau berpikir... *der der (menargetkan ban mobil lawan) Mr. Widodo : cih! *bergerak zig-zag utk menghindari peluru Asuka : maaf, Mr. Widodo... ini kesalahanku Mr. Widodo : tak apa-apa... kau masih muda, tapi tolong bantu aku Asuka : baik *membuat sesuatu lagi Shin : Gyahahaha! *menembaki mobil lawan Syahreza : *dep (naik diatas mobilnya) Shin : ada orang aneh diatas mobil! *nembakin sambil ngupil Syahreza : *tang ting tang tang (memantulkan semua peluru Shin) Shin : waduh!? *PRANG PRANG DOSH (pantulan peluru mengenai kaca dan badan mobil) Akbar : bahaya sekali -_-, jangan asal nembak Shin! Shin : okok *berhenti nembak Syahreza : huh... *memasang kuda-kuda, perkenalkan pedangku... "Toothpick" *menarik pedangnya Acil : dia mau menyerang? Syahreza : RAZOR TEETH! *pedangnya memutar spt gergaji, ia mengayunkannya sampai menimbulkan efek tebasan melayang Akbar : bahaya?! *tak sempat mengelak Acil : *meloncat ke moncong mobil, SONAR SLASH! *membalas tebasan, kedua tebasan sama-sama musnah Akbar : bagus! Syahreza : Arararara~, lumayan juga pak tua ini Acil : justru aku yang seharusnya bilang begitu Akbar : kita ngebut! *BRUUUMMMM (berhasil melewati Mr. Widodo dengan percepatan tiba-tiba) Mr. Widodo : dalam mimpimu anak muda! *sekali lagi jarak antara kedua mobil sangat tipis Asuka : rasakan, CJR Grenade! *melempar bom ke mobil lawan Shin : kubalas dengan SM*SH HAMMER BOMB! *memukul bom lawan dengan bom palu, keduanya meledak bersamaan Asuka : keras kepala *ngunyah permen karet ampe habis rasanya Shin : kepalaku banyak ilmunya *grin sambil garuk-garuk punggung Syahreza : STEEL SHREDDER! *mengayunkan pedang gergajinya secara horizontal Acil : HAVOC SONAR!!! *mementahkan tebasan Syahreza dengan gelombang suara Mr. Widodo : *ngunggg (pusing terkena gelombang suara) Akbar : kesempatan!!! *tancap gas MC : yak! garis finish berada sekitar 5km lagi!!! siapakah yang akan jadi pemenangnya!? apakah gelar Mr. Widodo akan berpindah tangan?! Mr. Widodo : jangan bercanda! *mengejar Akbar, sekali lagi posisi mereka sangat berdekatan Asuka : *menembaki mobil lawan Shin : *membalas serangan Asuka Syahreza : Ararara~ , menyerahlah pak tua *TRANG TRANG (berlaga pedang dengan Acil) Acil : justru anak mudalah yang seharusnya mengalah kpd yg lebih tua *mengelap keringat Syahreza : kelihatannya kau sudah lelah *grin Mr. Widodo (Though) : ini masalah harga diri, takkan kubiarkan anak muda itu mengalahkanku!!! *full speed kedepan Acil : gawat nak Akbar! mereka mendahului kita... *kecapekan Akbar : ok, masih 1km lagi! ayo kita ke-! *Acil terjatuh dari mobil Shin : ...? pak tua itu jatuh! Akbar : apa?! *memutar mobil Shin : apa yang kau lakukan! *membentak Akbar Akbar : kita harus menolong mbah Acil! *turun dari mobil dan membantu Acil berdiri, mbah gak apa-apa kan? Acil : ya, maaf merepotkan nak Akbar... gara-gara mbah kita jadi kalah, maaf karena sudah jadi beban Akbar : nggak masalah mbah, Kevin pun pasti setuju dengan perbuatanku *smiles Shin : naif... tapi penuh prinsip. Sudahlah~ *tep tep (pergi) Mr. Widodo : *CKITTTT (mengerem karena udh mencapai garis finish) MC : berhasil! pemenangnya adalah Team "Shredder Caesar"!!!! Di tribun... Kevin : ka... kalah? *bengong Salman : sayang sekali, padahal Akbar telah menunjukkan bakatnya... *menghela nafas Arz : .... klise #plaks Kembali ke arena... Asuka : kita menang! *membuang permen karetnya Syahreza : *turun dari atap mobil dan mendekati Acil, maaf pak tua *membungkuk didepan Acil Acil : hahaha, jangan diambil hati Syahreza : di negeri asalku, kami diajarkan tata krama... yang disebut dengan "Way of Chivalry" , pertandingan yang bagus... kuharap kita bisa bertanding lagi lain kali Asuka : oi! *mendekati Shin Shin : *siaga takut ditinju, apa? Asuka : kau terampil juga ya *smile Shin : Gyahahaha! begitulah! *nyabutin bulu kaki Mr. Widodo : anak muda... kau benar-benar gentleman, kalau kau tak membantunya tadi mungkin kau duluan yang akan sampai garis finish dan menang. Tp kau lebih mementingkan keselamatan temanmu, hebat... aku salut dengan anak muda sepertimu *menjabat tangan Akbar Akbar : hahahaha, saya juga kagum dengan kemampuan menyetir kakek Mr. Widodo : panggil aku Mister *nggak suka dipanggil kakek Akbar : baik Mr. Widodo XD Mr. Widodo : bagus *big smile Kembali ke tribun... Radins : sepertinya we yang win *grin Kevin : ini baru games pertama! Radins : right, selanjutnya kami juga yang akan menang... karena team berikutnya juga tim unggulan pilihanku #DOOOOOONG ~~TO BE CONTINUED~~ Category:DOLLARS K. Ori/Fan - Fiction